Once I bet on apoud a star
by Autobot traitor
Summary: 4 Girls and two fight over if transformers are real or just a cartoon, so what happens if all of them get transported to two worlds. And U choise the worlds! See what happens when you bet apond a star.......


What do you think of the word sleep over. A couple of friends sleeping over one of your friends

,talking endlessly,not realy sleeping at all,some talk about hair,boys,other what

normal girls sleep over are about. Well, Me and my friend aren't that normal. You see we're

Transformer fans and talk about how cool if the people were real and who's the best or

pairings and which game was the also watch the movies that came out

and at the end talk about our Oc's in our own transformers fanfiction stories. But the best

part is we sneak out and go to the deck and joke around, then it some times leads to Mortal

Kombat. Really, Martha and me like fight to the death then Sam have to stop them before it get

very ugly. But one spaical night, every thing we once known will change every thing.

.......On there wooden deck in your normal kind of home.

"The stars are so prettwii" said Martha Latour aka Hot Head. Martha Latour is a short,

red haired short-tempered. Not known by her smarts but known by her habbit to flunking her

test in all class. How she pasts every year is the unknown even to the imfamous for getting

in to fights but in the in side there is a small not that dumb as she sound like,trys to act

cute by trying to say prewtty and cutttteee. From Poland but moms English and now wearing

red T-shirt with short light blue shorts and black fingerless gloves that don't match with her Light

green brown type: AB, Motto,

_Hurt my friends a inch you go down 12 feet under_

"I wonder if theres a world of transformer out there" said Lily Rivers aka The Wonder. Nice,hyper,and has

a nomral IQ. Lily is from Canda and is 8ins taller then Martha who is 4ft 5in. Yes Martha is that

short for a 17 year old. Lily has a weakness to let her mind wonder and talks what she thinks

without herself even knowing in till someone tells her. Her bright blond hair and blue eye

are all way filled with life and way hyper, fun and loves to pull pranks if she dares. She

is all so the joker of the group and is very naive. Wearing yellow jacket and blue jeans. Oh her

hair is in :O, Motto

None really she just uses quotes form shows and movies,and songs, but says this most.

_Don't be blue, be Cheeky, She Talked!!! (_For me)

"Maybe, but nothing is to be sure right Jade" said Sam Tomson aka Leader. Sam Tomson is

pretty much the leader around the group and IQ above nomral. She has wisdom like any great leader but still very

young but she will make a great leader. She is only my best friend too and the only reson I hang

around Martha and Lily. She is 5ft 8in and has died Blue hair and mellow green eyes. Hair long

and straight. Wearing Red top with red and white jacket and short red type:A, Motto

_None of my team will get hurt on my watch, I vow I will never let my team down. You can count on it_

".........." I said, Lina Le aka The quiet taction. My IQ is pretty high for my age group, I am the

groups taction,blackmailer,computer expert,chemist,scientist,artist and info person. I'm not like

one of the nerds or geeks. I have a mysterious,cool,and calm area. I barely talk and that

makes Martha angry because she think that I think I'm better then them. I do not think I better

then anyone, I am in one way but in others I am not. I give Sam answers to her qestions of leader

ship, I think she thinks that she is not fit to be the 'leader' of the group. I like to look around a

room or area i'm walking in to to be safe.I may not look like it but I love a good joke and I

like silly people like Lily. I have a bad habbit to hid my true feelings from as Sammy

and has black hair with a few long bangs that fall onto my face. Peach pale skin, Cold ice blue eyes. Wearing white shrit/hoodie, and pants. Mottos

"_Never do what your enemy expects you to do._" _" stealth_ _and speed is the key" "Arrogance and ambition is a poor combiton" _

Pov normal

"You know It would be so cool if we were transported into transformers." said Lily.

"That isn't real Lily." said Lina.

"Is to"

"Is not"

"is TO"

"Is not Lily, and don't raise your voice please the whole world can hear you." said Lina simply.

Lily blushed and Martha cross her arms.

"I bet we all are going to be transpoted any minute to another world." said Martha.

"But it's im-"

"Bet or no bet taction"

"Bet, then "

Sam just signed and

"Bed all of you" said Sam.

"Ya ya"

"Going"

"............"

.............................................................

"Fuck You"

"I said I was sorry"

"Cool!"

"I need to think!"

OK the girls are transported but which world are they at? Look on poll


End file.
